The Chef For The Prince Sehun
by inchan88
Summary: (Summary gagal)Luhan yang membutuhkan biaya untuk pengobatan adiknya mengikuti sayembara pencarian koki untuk Pangeran Sehun yang memiliki lidah sensitif terhadap makanan yang baru saja kehilangan koki pribadinya. [Romance, T18/M (mungkin), Hunhan]
1. chapter 1

**The Chef For The Prince Sehun**

 **Hunhan, Chanbaek**

 **Rated : T18 (plus)**

 **Genre: Romance**

000

Saya hanya meminjam nama, adapun tokoh aslinya bukan milik saya. Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi semata. Menggunakan bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dikarenakan pengetahuan bahasa saya yang kurang. Bila di dapati typo yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi.

000

-SELAMAT MEMBACA-

000

Park Sehun. Nama dari pangeran bungsu kerajaan Phoenix yang saat ini tengah berduka. Koki pribadinya baru saja meninggal dunia karena penyakit usia yang memang sudah tua renta.

Mungkin bagi khalayak umum ini terdengar "hanya seorang koki", tapi bagi pangeran Sehun kokinya lebih berharga dari pada benda kesayangannya.

Koki yang telah memberinya makan sedari ia kecil hingga diusianya kini yang sudah 16 tahun. Sayangnya sang koki telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Sebenarnya banyak koki di kerajaan yang bisa menggantikan, itupun kalau bisa dilakukan. Namun sayangnya tak bisa mengingat lidah pangeran Sehun yang terlalu Sensitif.

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _(10 tahun yang lalu)_

 _Suatu hari k_ _oki pribadi_ _pangeran Sehun sedang sakit dan tak bisa memasak seperti hari biasanya. Maka sebagai alternatifnya, Ratu Yoona pun menyiapkan makanan yang di masak oleh koki lain. Tapi pangeran Sehun menolaknya. Ia hanya mau makan masakan dari satu koki saja dan tak mau memakan masakan dari sembarang koki. Ratu Yoona tentu tak menyerah semudah itu. Karena kalau dibiarkan maka putranya itu tak akan makan seharian. Ia terus membujuk putranya itu agar memakan makanan yang dibawanya. Berbagai bujuk rayu ia lontarkan hingga akhirnya Pangeran Sehun pun mau memakanny_ _a meskipun dengan wajah yang cemberut._

 _"Makanlah yang banyak biar cepat tinggi seperti kakakmu, berhentilah menangis, bukankah masakan koki Shin sangat enak?"_ _ucap ratu Yoona seraya menyuapi pangeran Sehun._

 _Chanyeol_ yang _gemas dengan kemanjaan adiknya pun melontarkan_ _kejahilannya._

 _"Ya ampun kenapa aku punya adik cengeng sekali?"_ _ejeknya._

 _"Bunda!" Sehun pun menatap kesal kakaknya itu._

 _"Selain cengeng, ternyata pangeran bungsu sangat manja," ujar Chanyeol seraya menatap geli adiknya._

 _Sehun semakin menekuk wajahnya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca memperlihatkan betapa kesalnya ia pada sang kakak._

 _"Pangeran sulung! Jangan gang_ _gu adikmu, apa kau tak lihat betapa susahnya ibundamu membujuknya?"_ _tegur Yunho dengan tatapan tajamnya._

 _Chanyeol pun menciut seketika. I_ _a paling takut melihat kemurkaan ayahnya itu._ Menyeramkan.

 _Setelah acara makan bersama itu. Terjadilah sesuatu selang beberapa jam setelahnya. Di korididor istana terlihat_ _Yoona berjalan tergesa-gesa mendatangi kamar putra bungsunya. Menurut kabar yang didengar, pangeran Sehun terus saja menangis sedari bangun tidur siangnya hingga saat ini. Tentu sebagai ibu ia sangat khawatir._ _Dan benar saja, sesampainya di sana terlihat putra bungsunya itu tengkurap di atas ranjang king sizenya sambil sesungukan di dalam selimut._

 _"Pangeran bungsu, apa yang terjadi padamu nak? Coba katakan pada bunda," dengan halus ratu Yoona pun membujuk putranya._ _Ia pun menepuk pelan punggung putranya itu._

 _"Hwaaa bundaa!"_

 _Tangis Sehun pun pecah seketika. Ia langsung berhambur kepelukan bundanya._

 _"Loh loh kok tambah kencang nangisnya? ada apa hem? Coba katakan pada bunda biar bunda mengerti,"_

 _"Lidah Thehun thakit bunda hik hik," adunya sambil memperlihatkan lidahnya_ _pada Yoona._

 _"Benarkah? coba bunda lihat,"_

 _Sehun pun segera menjulurkan lidahnya. Dengan teliti Yoona memeriksa lidah putranya itu tapi tak menemukan keganjalan apapun. Tak ada ruam atau sejenisnya._

 _"Bunda rasa tak ada masalah, tapi kenapa bisa sakit ya?" Gumam Yoona seraya mengeryitkan alisnya._

 _"Hik hik Thehun tak tau bunda, thaat Thehun bangun tidur dan bernyanyi di kamar mandi, Thehun tak bisa mengucapkan eth dengan benar bunda hik,"_

 _Benar saja, sejak tadi Sehun memang tak dapat mengucapkan S dengan benar. Maka Yoona pun segera memahami sakit yang dimaksud putranya tersebut._

 _"Kalau begitu biar bunda panggilkan tabib, kasim Jung tolong panggilkan tabib Han kemari," pinta Yoona pada salah satu kasim yang ada disana._

 _"Baik yang mulia,"_

 _Kasim Jung pun segera menjalanlan perintah ratunya itu._ _Tak berapa lama kemudian kasim Jung pun datang bersama tabib Han yang merupakan salah satu tabib kerajaan._

 _"Jadi bagaimana tabib Han? Apa yang terjadi pada lidah pangeran bungsu?" Tanya Yoona setelah tabib Han selesai memeriksa keadaan Sehun._

 _"Saya tak tau pasti yang mulia, tapi sepertinya lidah pangeran bungsu mengalami kebas, mungkin itu terjadi karena pangeran Sehun makan makanan yang tak biasa pangeran makan," tutur tabib Han._

 _"Jadi begitu, apa ada cara untuk mengobatinya?" Tanya Yoona kemudian._

 _"Saya akan membuatkan obat untuk pangeran agar lidahnya tak kebas lagi, hanya saja itu bersifat sementara, karena jika pengeran bungsu salah makan lagi, mungkin lidah pangeran bungsu akan kebas kembali,"_

 _Ratu Yoona pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti._ _Setelah tau penyebabnya ia jadi merasa bersalah, karna dia sendirilah yang membujuk putranya itu untuk memakan masakan dari koki lain._

 _-Flashback End_ -

Sejak saat itu pangeran Sehun selalu memakan masakan dari koki yang sama. Namun sayangnya koki yang biasa dikenal dengan koki Nam itu sekarang telah tiada.

Itu benar-benar buruk, karena sudah hampir 2 hari pangeran Sehun tak menyentuh makanan berat apapun. Ia hanya akan minum air atau makan buah-buahan ketika ia lapar. Sebagai seorang ibu tentu Yoona mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bagaimana ini rajaku? apa sebaiknya kita adakan sayembara saja? siapa tau dengan begitu kita bisa menemukan pengganti koki Nam untuk pangeran bungsu,"

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus,"

Yunho pun langsung menyetujui usul istrinya tersebut. Menurutnya itu satu-satunya cara yang tepat untuk menangani masalah ini. Sebagai seorang ayah iapun juga khawatir dengan keadaan putranya itu.

000

Sementara itu seorang pemuda berparas cantik tampak berdiri di sudut toko yang ada di pasar. Dia Luhan, Byun Luhan lebih tepatnya, yang saat ini memperlihatkan keryitan heran di dahinya.

"Paman kenapa disana ramai sekali?" tanya Luhan pada sang pemilik toko seraya menunjuk kerumunan orang yang di lihatnya.

"Ah itu, baru saja ada utusan kerajaan datang kemari dan menempelkan sebuah pengumuman, coba kau lihat sendiri pengumamn apa itu," tutur pemilik toko tersebut.

"Oh jadi begitu, baiklah terimakasih paman,"

Luhan pun bergegas menghampiri kerumunan itu. Namun sayangnya terlalu banyak orang yang berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman hingga ia pun tak dapat melihat pengumuman apa yang tertempel di papan pengumunan itu. Awalnya ia ingin bertanya saja pada salah satu orang disitu tapi segera di urungkannya saat samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan beberapa wanita di depannya.

"Oh ya ampun, kurasa aku akan mendaftar, sayembara koki untuk pangeran? oh kapan lagi ada kesempatan langka seperti ini ?" tutur salah satu wanita itu.

"Kurasa aku juga harus ikut, kapan lagi kita punya kesempatan memasuki istana dan bertemu pangeran? oh ya ampun aku sungguh penasaran seperti apa rupa pangeran" tutur gadis yang satunya.

"Iya benar, hwaaa aku tak sabar menantinya,"

Sayembara koki ya? pikir Luhan. Haruskan ia mencobanya? Mengingat penghasilannya dari menjual kayu bakar tidaklah cukup untuk biaya pengobatan adiknya. Mungkin memang ia harus mencobanya. Keberuntungan orang siapa yang tau kan?

000

Disinilah Luhan, berbaris bersama para wanita-wanita muda yang tampak mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Tak lupa juga dandanan mereka yang kelewat menor itu. Mereka kira ini sayembara pencarian pendamping untuk pangeran apa? inikan hanya sayembara guna mendapatkan koki pribadi untuk pangeran. Tentu ia geli sendiri melihatnya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Luhan bukanlah pemuda satu-satunya di sana, karena beberapa di depan dan belakangnya juga ada pemuda yang ikut mengantri bersamanya.

Waktu pun terus berlalu, dan tibalah giliran Luhan memasuki tempat pendaftaran.

"Jadi siapa nama anda Nona?" tanya petugas pendaftaran itu.

"Ah maaf, tapi saya laki-laki tuan, dan nama saya Byun Luhan," jawab Luhan seraya tersenyum kikuk. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? itu sudah biasa terjadi padanya. Setiap orang baru yang bertemu denganya pasti akan mengira dia wanita.

"Saya sungguh seorang pria tuan, apa perlu saya membuka baju saya?" ujar Luhan kemudian saat mendapati tatapan tak yakin orang di depannya itu.

"Ah maaf, baiklah saya percaya, dan ini kertas undangan untukmu, bawalah ini besok dan tunjukan pada prajurit yang bertugas menjaga gerbang istana di depan sana," tutur orang itu kemudian.

"T-terima kasih," Luhan menerima undangan itu dengn tangan gemetar. Ia bahagia mendapatkan itu, karena baginya ini adalah langkah awal perjuangannya mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk biaya adiknya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan langsung menghampiri adiknya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang kayu yang hanya beralaskan tikar itu.

"Baekhie lihat! kakak akan berjuang besok, doakan kakak ya? semoga saja kakak memperoleh pekerjaan itu agar bisa membiayai pengobatanmu," ucapnya seraya menunjukan undangan ditangannya pada sang adik.

Digenggamnya tangan kurus itu. Ada beberapa luka yang masih basah di beberapa bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Luhan pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, adik yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarganya kini terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri setelah terjatuh dari tebing 2 minggu yang lalu. Luhan tak bisa membawanya ke tabib karena tak mempunyai biaya untuk itu. Ia hanya membalur luka itu dengan daun obat yang ia ketahui sebagai penyembuh luka dari mendiang ibunya dulu.

Satu-satunya harapan Luhan hanyalah besok. Ia akan berjuang semaksimal mungkin demi adiknya tercinta.

000

"Sayangku, kakak berangkat ya? baik-baik dirumah sampai kakak kembali,"

Setelah mengecup dahi Baekhyun, Luhan pun bergegas berangkat menuju istana. Setibanya disana suasana sudah ramai sekali, ada sekitar 50 orang yang berdiri di halaman istana. Disana sudah disediakan meja beserta bahan-bahan masakan dan tungku untuk memasak. Sudah ada nomor di tiap mejanya dan Luhan menempati meja nomor 7.

Berjuanglah Luhan kau pasti bisa, ujar nya dalam hati.

Setelah ada pengumuman bahwa mereka di persilahkan untuk mulai memasak, maka mereka pun bergegas menyalakan tungku yang berbahan bakar dari kayu tersebut.

Satu jam berlalu dan Luhan telah siap dengan masakannya. Ia di persilahkan memasuki sebuah ruangan ketika peserta sebelumnya telah keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan kira ia akan berhadapan langsung dengan pangeran yang merupakan satu-satunya juri dari sayembara itu. Tapi ternyata diruangan itu ada sekat kain pembatas antara dirinya dan pangeran berada.

Seorang dayang mengambil alih masakannya dan membawanya kesisi kain yang lain.

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar percakapan di dalam sana yang ia yakini adalah suara pangeran dan dayang tersebut. Ah tidak hanya dua orang itu, Luhan tak yakin siapa tapi mendengar suara pangeran menyebutnya bunda, mungkin itu suara ratu?

Setelah itu dayang tersebut muncul lagi dan mengembalikan undangan yang sempat Luhan berikan pada penjaga di gerbang istana.

"Kau Lulus seleksi tahap pertama nona, besok kau berhak mengikuti seleksi akhir," ujar dayang tersebut.

"S-saya lolos?" pekik Luhan tak percaya. Perasaan senang tiada terkira ia rasakan. Sampai-sampai tangannya bergetar memegang undangan itu. Air mata bahagia hampir ia keluarkan kalau saja ia tak kuat menahannya.

"Itu benar nona, anda lolos, tapi jangan senang dulu, karena besok adalah babak penentuannya," ucap dayang tersebut mengingatkan.

"T-terima kasih nyonya, terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama nona, jadi bisakah anda keluar sekarang? peserta yang lain sudah menunggu," ujar dayang tersebut.

"B-baik, tapi maaf sebelumnya nyonya, saya ini laki-laki, bisakah anda tak memanggil saya nona?" ujar Luhan dengan kikuk.

Dayang itu pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Oh, benarkah? maaf untuk itu,"

Maka sekali lagi Luhan memaklumi itu. Karna memang ia sudah terbiasa. Siapapun pasti terkejut ketika seseorang yang dikiranya wanita ternyata seorang laki-laki. Termasuk dayang itu tentunya.

000

"Baekhyun, kakak lolos tahap pertama Baekhyun, lihatlah! kau senang juga kan? kakak akan berjuang lebih keras lagi, jadi doakan kakak ya?"

Meskipun tak mendapatkan respon dari Baekhyun, tapi Luhan tau pasti di alam bawah sadarnya, sang adik pasti ikut senang mendengarnya.

000

Saat ini adalah tahap akhir dari perjuangan Luhan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia sangat cemas, bagaimana kalau ia gagal? Yang ia dengar ada sekitar 10 orang termasuk dirinya yang berhak mengikuti seleksi kedua ini. Lalu bisakah ia mengalahkan 9 orang tersebut? Dan yang paling mendebarkan itu karena dia memperoleh giliran pertama memghidangkan masakannya.

"Halo? kita bertemu lagi nona," sapa sang dayang yang kemarin mengira Luhan seorang wanita.

Luhan pun tersipu. Ia tau bahwa dayang istana ini sengaja menggodanya.

"Bagaiman anda menyebut saya nona, ketika anda bisa melihat sendiri seberapa tampannya saya ini," ujar Luhan kemudian dengan nada jenaka namun tak mengurangi kesopanannya.

Sang dayang pun terkekeh mendengar kejenakaan Luhan yang cukup menghibur itu.

"Baiklah nona, bisakah saya ambil masakan anda?"

Sekali lagi dayang itu melontarkan kejenakaannya pada Luhan. Sehingga Luhan pun membalasnya dengan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya seraya menyerahkan nampan di tangannya.

Saat Dayang itu membawa masakannya kebalik tirai, kecemasan Luhan pun kembali menguasainya. Ia tak sabar menantikan hasil akhir perjuangannya itu.

Tak berapa lama sang dayang muncul kembali dengan senyum mengembang. Luhan tak bisa menebak bagaimana hasilnya. Karena tak seperti kemarin, dayang itu tak menyerahkan undangannya lagi padanya. Apa dia gagal?

Namun diluar dugaan, nyatanya sang dayang malah membuka tirai kain tersebut yang mana memperlihatkan dua sosok yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik tirai tersebut.

Terlihat wanita berparas ayu yang memancarkan keanggunannya namun juga berkharisma. Sedangkan sosok yang satunya merupakan sosok pemuda berwajah tampan namun terkesan dingin dari tatapan mata yang diperlihatkannya.

Saat melihat sang wanita tersenyum padanya, Luhan pun menundukan kepalanya. Ia segera memberikan penghormatannya karna ia yakin bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini memanglah ratunya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," perintah itu keluar dari ratu Yoona.

"S-saya Byun Luhan Yang Mulia, saya berasal dari desa Bucheon ," Suara Luhan sedikit bergetar saat memperkenalkan diri. Ia sangat grogi, karena ini kali pertama ia berhadapan langsung dengan ratu di negaranya. Ditambah lagi tatapan pangeran yang seperti leser itu.

Ratu Yoona pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah sebelum itu dayang Ahn, beritahu prajurit di luar untuk mengumumkan bahwa pangeran bungsu sudah menemukan kokinya," tutur Ratu Yoona kemudian.

Luhan mengeryitkan alisnya. Sudah menemukan? apakah itu dirinya? bolehkah ia berharap demikian? karena setaunya dialah peserta pertama di tahap kedua ini.

"A-anu, maaf sebelumnya Yang Mulia, a-apakah saya diterima?" tanya Luhan. Ia sungguh tak sabar ingin mengetahui hasilnya.

Yoona pun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Benar Luhan, kau diterima, dan mulai sekarang kau mendapat gelar koki Lu, koki pribadi pangeran bungsu," ujar Yoona kemudian.

Perasaan Luhan tak menentu rasanya. Ia tentu senang bukan main. Sampai-sampai ia menangis karenanya. Akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan yang nantinya untuk mendapatkan biaya pengobatan adiknya.

"S-saya diterima?"

"Ya, mulai sekarang kau resmi mendapatkan gelar koki Lu,"

"T-terima kasih Yang Mulia, terima kasih banyak, terima kasih," Luhan pun membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai tak tau lagi harus berkata apa selain mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Dan sesuai peraturan istana, maka mulai besok kau harus tinggal di sini dan mulai mengabdikan dirimu pada kerajaan, terutama pada pangeran bungsu," tutur Yoona kemudian.

Mendengar itu, seketika Luhan kebingungan, kalau dia tinggal disini, lalu siapa yang akan mengurus Baekhyun? ia tak mungkin meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja tanpa perawatan.

Namun kegelisahan Luhan dapat ditangkap oleh Yoona.

"Ada apa Luhan? kenapa kau tampak gelisah? apa kau keberatan tinggal di istana?" tanya Yoona.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, hanya saja, saya mempunyai seorang adik yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, dia baru jatuh dari tebing 2 minggu yang lalu dan belum sadarkan diri hingga sekarang, dialah alasan saya mengikuti sayembara ini, untuk mendapatkan biaya pengobatan adik saya," ujar Luhan dengan jujur.

"Begitu? kalau memang itu permasalahannya, kau boleh membawa adikmu kemari, banyak tabib hebat di rumah sakit kerajaan ini, atas izin ku dan Yang Mulia raja, maka adikmu akan mendapatkan penangannan yang tepat,"

Mendengar itu tentu Luhan senang bukan main, Luhan pun kembali memberikan penghormatannya pada ratu Yoona.

"T-terima kasih Yang Mulia, terima kasih,"

Tiada terkira rasanya kebahagiaan yang Luhan dapatkan saat ini. Luhan senang, karena akhirnya sang adik mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif.

-TBC-

Lagi-lagi ini menjadi salah satu story yang menjadi korban perombakan habis-habisan. Mau bagaimana lagi, tiap kali baca ulang rasanya kok bahasanya mengganggu banget. Hingga rasanya mau melanjutkan pun gk ada mood sama selai. Jadi kuputuskn untuk merombaknya. Yah siapa tau dengan ini aku dapet pencerahan untuk melanjutkan story ini hingga selesai.

Meskipun agak berbeda alurnya, namun percayalah inti dari ceritanya tetap sama.

 **Bila berkenan silahkan dibaca ulang. :3**

-Salam damai inchan88-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Pangeran Sehun-

Kalau bukan demi mendapatkan koki baru, aku tak akan mau memakan masakan dari sembarang orang seperti ini. Ini seleksi pertama dan sudah 6 hidangan yang sudah di suguhkan padaku. Dari 6 itu aku baru bisa menemukan 1 orang saja yang rasa masakannya bisa dikatakan layak, selebihnya tak bisa dideskripsikan betapa buruk rasanya.

"Nah ini masakan dari peserta ke 7 pangeran, silahkan di cicipi,"

Dayang Ahn meletakkan hidangan itu di hadapanku. Aku pun berdecak tanpa minat. Ku tatap bundaku berharap ia mengerti penderitaanku dan menghentikan saja sayembara ini. Namun sepertinya bundaku ini memang berniat menyiksaku.

"Nah ayo di cicipi pangeran, di lihat dari tampilannya kelihatan enak," bujuknya dengan lembut. Sepertinya bundaku ini benar-benar tak sayang padaku.

"Bunda~,"

"Makan!" ucap bunda dengan penuh penekanan. Jangan lupa tatapan tajamnya itu. Seketika aku menciut dan cepat-cepat mengambil sesendok untuk mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana?" kali ini bunda bertanya dengan lembut tanpa tatapan tajamnya.

"Lumayan bunda, lathanya tidak terlalu buruk," jawabku setelah makanan di dalam mulutku habis ku telan.

"Jadi lolos ya?" tanya bunda lagi.

"Hemm," aku pun menganggukan kepalaku malas.

"Nah ini serahkan undangannya kembali pada peserta nomor 7,"

Kulihat bunda menyerahkan undangan yang di maksud kepada dayang Ahn. Setelah menerima undangan itu dayang Ahn pun pergi ke balik tirai di luar sana.

"Kau Lulus seleksi tahap pertama nona, besok kau berhak mengikuti seleksi akhir,"

"S-saya lolos?" jawab wanita itu dengan suara yang terdengar gemetar. Mungkin karena dia terlalu senang. Aku pun mendengus karenanya. Ya berbahagialah di atas penderitaanku, gerutuku kesal. Tentu saja, dia senang karena lolos sedangkan aku harus menahan kebas di lidahku sejak peserta pertama menghidangkan masakannya.

"Itu benar nona, anda lolos, tapi jangan senang dulu, karena besok adalah babak penentuannya,"

Dalam hati aku menyetujui perkataan dayang Ahn. Baru lolos tahap pertama saja sudah sesenang itu, lalu bagaimana kalau tahap kedua besok dia gagal? palingan dia akan menangis meraung-raung.

"T-terima kasih nyonya, terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama nona, jadi bisakah anda keluar sekarang? peserta yang lain sudah menunggu,"

Aku pun menganggukan kepalaku tanpa sadar. Karena semakin lama dia di dalam, akan semakin lama pula penderitaanku.

"Baik, tapi maaf sebelumnya nyonya, saya ini laki-laki, bisakah anda tak memanggil saya nona?"

Huhh laki-laki? Yang benar saja, aku pikir dayang Ahn memanggilnya nona karena dia memang wanita, tapi ternyata dayang Ahn salah mengira. Entah mengapa aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah peserta ke 7 ini.

000

Hari ini seleksi akhir yang mana hanya di ikuti oleh 10 peserta yang kupilih. sebenarnya ada banyak yang memiliki masakan enak, tapi karena terlalu malas aku sedikit berbohong pada bunda. hehehe kurasa aku harus merahasiakan ini dari bunda.

Tak berapa lama ku dengar peserta pertama memasuki ruangan ini. Tentunya aku tak bisa melihat rupanya karena tirai kain itu menjadi sekat pembatas di antara kami.

"Halo? kita bertemu lagi nona,"

Kudengar dayang Ahn menyapa peserta itu. Tumben sekali dayang Ahn bersikap ramah?

"Bagaimana anda menyebut saya nona, ketika anda bisa melihat sendiri seberapa tampannya saya ini,"

Jawaban dari peserta itu membuatku ingat tentang peserta nomor 7. Ku kira itu memang dia. Tapi apa katanya tadi? tampan? ku rasa ia punya kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi, dan itu tersengar sangat menggelikan di telingaku.

"Baiklah, bisakah saya mengambil masakan anda?"

Kudengar dayang Ahn bersiap membawa makanan itu kemari. Huhh baiklah, penderitaanku akan dimulai kembali.

"Silahkan pangeran,"

Dayang Ahn pun meletakkan masakan dari peserta pertama di seleksi kedua ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera mencicipinya. Saat ku kunyah rasanya lumayan, pedas manis berbaur menjadi satu. Hehh? lumayan juga pikirku.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya pangeran?" tanya bunda tak sabaran.

"Emm rasanya enak pedas manis pas bunda," jawabku sambil menyuapkan suapan kedua.

"Oh pangeran? sadar tidak? sepertinya masakan ini tak masalah di lidahmu?"

Ucapan bundaku seketika menghentikan kunyahanku. Cepat-cepat ku telan makan yang tersisa.

"Sssssssss manissss pedasss, hehehe"

Aku senang sekali, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Eh maksudnya mendapatkan koki baruku tanpa harus menyiksaku saat aku memakan masakannya nanti.

"Jadi bagaimana? apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan sayembara ini atau berhenti disini?"

Namun aku tau kalau bunda bermaksud menggodaku dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang aku yakin bunda sendiri tau jawabannya. Aku pun mempoutkan bibirku kesal. Sudah cukup kau menyiksaku bunda, kumohon jangan lagi, kataku dalam hati.

"Haha baiklah, dayang Ahn tolong buka tirainya, kurasa pangeran bungsu sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu koki barunya," Pinta bunda pada dayang Ahn.

Akupun segera menunjukan pokerface ku saat kulihat Dayang Ahn membuka tirai itu. Maka terlihatlah sosok yang akan menjadi koki pribadiku itu. Ahh jadi dia orangnya. Orangnya? emm ku akui diaaaaa-

Cantik.

-Pangeran Sehun End-

000

-Normal-

Disinilah Luhan sekarang, di rumah sakit kerajaan. Dengan bantuan salah seorang pengawal yang mengantarnya, ia akhirnya sampai kemari.

"Paman tabib, tolong sembuhkan adikku," pinta Luhan pada tabib yang sedang memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

"Panggil saja aku tabib Han," ujar tabib Han.

"Ah, baiklah tabib Han, jadi bagiamana kondisi adikku? Apakah ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh?" Luhan berharap banyak pada tabib Han atas kesembuhan adiknya. Karena Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya saat ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi kesembuhannya.

"Tentu bisa, hanya saja butuh waktu yang lama, lihatlah, banyak luka yang sudah infeksi, apakah selama ini kau tak pernah mengobatinya?" Tanya tabib Han sembari memperlihatkan luka di siku Baekhyun.

Luhan pun seketika menundukan kepalanya. Perasaan bersalah pun menghinggapinya. Ia merasa telah menjadi kakak yang gagal karena tak bisa melindungi adik satu-satunya itu.

"Aku hanya mengobatinya dengan tanaman obat yang ku tau, kami tak memiliki banyak uang untuk membawanya ke tabib," jawab Luhan penuh sesal.

Tabib Han pun menatap Luhan prihatin. Iapun menepuk bahu Luhan guna menguatkannya.

"Sekarang adikmu ditanganni oleh tangan yang tepat, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi," ucap tabib Han seraya tersenyum tipis.

Luhan pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tabib Han dengan binar mata penuh harap.

"Terima kasih, kupercayakan adikku pada tabib Han, ku mohon sembuhkan adikku," Luhan pun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Ah, kau berdoa saja, semoga adikmu segera sadarkan diri,"

"Terimakasih tabib Han, terima kasih, pasti aku akan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhannya,"

"Emm, tapi kurasa sekarang aku harus pergi menemui ratu, sekali lagi titip adikku ya tabib Han?"

"Ya pergilah,"

"Terima kasih,"

Setelahnya Luhan pun cepat cepat keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Namun setelah ia jauh dari sana, barulah ia sadar kebodohannya, ia lupa menanyakan kearah mana ia harus pergi agar bisa menemui sang ratu. Huhh sungguh bodoh kau Luhan, rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia pun berjalan seperti orang bodoh di sepanjang lorong. Ia ingin bertanya pada penjaga yang terliat berdiri di beberapa tempat, tapi ia ragu. Lalu saat ia berbelok di tikungan, di depan sana ia melihat ada dua orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Salah satunya adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Maka iapun cepat-cepat menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Kudengar koki baruku datang hari ini, tapi kenapa dia belum menemuiku juga? Tak tau apa kalau aku sudah sangat lapar?"

Gerutuan itu muncul dari bibir seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Ia sangat kesal karena koki barunya belum muncul juga dihadapannya. Padahal yang ia dengar koki barunya sudah datang sejak tadi pagi.

"Bersabarlah pangeran, mungkin koki Lu sedang dalam perjalanan atau sedang menemui Yang Mulia ratu," Sebagai kasim pribadi pangeran Sehun, Minseok atau yang biasa di kenal dengan kasim Seok itupun berusaha menenangkan pangerannya.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tau, sekarang kau cari dia dan bawa dia kehadapanku SEKARANG!," pinta Sehun kemudian.

"T-tapi pangeran,"

Minseok ingin protes, tapi saat melihat tatapan tajam Sehun, iapun menciut seketika.

"B-baiklah pangeran," Terpaksa Minseok menuruti perintah pangerannya itu. Kalau sudah muncul tingkah kekanakannya seperti ini, jika tak segera dituruti maka itu akan sangat merepotkan.

"A-anu, permisi pangeran, saya sudah disini,"

Kedua orang itu pun terkejut melihat kedatangan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Maka Minseok pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari Luhan.

Sehun segera memasang wajah datarnya lagi guna menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"O-oh kau sudah disini?"

Minseok pun menyeryitkan alisnya. Sepertinya ada yang sedikit ganjal dari sikap pangerannya itu, tapi ia tak tau apa. Mungkin ia akan mencari tau nanti.

"I-iya pangeran, tadinya saya ingin menemui ratu, tapi saya malah tersesat kemari," ucap Luhan kikuk.

"Kalau begitu kau menemui bunda nanti saja, dan bisakah kau menyiapkan makanan untukku sekarang?"

"Eh? t-tapi pangeran,"

"Tak ada tapi-tapi, kau tau seberapa laparnya aku sekarang? aku tak mau tau, kalau sudah siap langsung antar kekamarku, ayo kasim Seok,"

"Ah, baiklah pangeran, sampai bertemu nanti koki Lu,"

Minseok pun segera mengikuti Sehun yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"T-tapi pangeran,"

Luhan pun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat melihat Pangeran Sehun sudah menjauh bersama kasimnya.

"Aiss! akukan cuma mau bilang kalau aku tak tau dimana letak dapurnya," keluh Luhan kemudian.

Ya, sedari tadi Luhan memang ingin mengatakan itu tapi Sehun terus memotongnya. Ditambah lagi kenyataan kedua bahwa ia bahkan tak tau dimana letak kamar Sehun.

Poor Luhan.

000

Inilah yang paling membuat Chanyeol malas berbicara dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ujung-ujungnya yang dibahas adalah topik yang selalu ia hindari.

"Jadi bagaimana? sudah menemukan calon yang pas? lalu kapan kau berencana untuk menikah?"

Arggg! rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengumpat kasar pada ayahnya. Namun sayangnya ia tak berani melakukannya dan memilih memendamnya untuk diri sendiri.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya? aku belum menemukannya, kalau sudah kutemukan, pasti aku akan mengatakannya pada ayahanda ataupun ibunda," jawab Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Itu karena kau terlalu pemilih," gerutu Yunho. Ia sungguh gemas pada putra sulungnya ini. Kalau saja masih pantas dilakukan, rasanya ia ingin menjitak kepala putranya itu. Namun sayangnya putranya itu bukan anak-anak lagi yang pantas ia jitak.

"Sebearnya kau ingin mencari yang seperti apa? bunda heran sama kamu, padahal banyak putri-putri dari kerajaan tetangga yang berparas cantik, tapi sepertinya kau juga tak menaruh minat pada mereka," ucap Yoona.

"Karena aku inginnya seorang pemuda bunda, bukannya seorang wanita," jawab Chanyeol.

"Nah, bukannya waktu ulang tahun pangeran Jongin sebulan yang lalu banyak pangeran-pangeran yang datang, tapi kau juga tak tertarik sepertinya," tutur Yoona kemudian.

"Bunda sedang melucu atau bagaimana?" Chanyeol pun langsung memberengut kesal.

"Tentu bunda serius PANGERAN," jawab Yoona dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ais bunda ini, yang kuinginkan itu pemuda manis yang lebih mungil dariku, bukannya para pangeran bertubuh tinggi dan berotot kekar seperti itu bunda~,"

Oh ya ampun Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan ibunya itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran yang paling tampan dan paling jantan sejagat raya seperti dirinya bersanding dengan pangeran yang sejenis dirinya. Membayangkannya saja ia sudah merinding.

Yunho lebih memilih diam menyaksikan interaksi istri dan putranya tersebut. Akan sangat lucu kalau ia ikut berdepat. Jadi dia lebih baik menunggu hasil akhirnya saja.

"Huhh, jadi pemuda seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu pemuda yang manis bunda, dia harus punya senyum yang cantik agar aku tak bosan bila memandangnya, juga harus punya rambut yang selembut bulu kucing, agar aku bisa merasakan kelembutannya ketika aku membelainya, dan tentunya dia harus baik hati bunda, dan juga bla vla bla bla," jelas Chanyeol panjang kali lebar membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pun tau seberapa pemilihnya pangeran sulung dalam memilih pasangan.

Yunho pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Putranya ini benar-benar. Tidakkah itu terlalu muluk?

"Huhh kau ini, Oh tunggu dulu sepertinya bunda mengenal sosok yang peserti itu," ujar Yoona sembari mengingat-ingat.

"Benarkah bunda? siapa dia? Dimana binda mengenalnya," tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Ah tapi bunda rasa tidak bisa, soalnya dia koki baru pangeran bungsu,"

"Ehh?"

TBC

Perombakan kedua hehee

Mohon maaf untuk reader-nim sekalian yang kurang berkenan dengan perombakan ini, I'm Sorry. Saya hanya berusaha memperbaiki tata bahasanya yang sangat amburadul nggak karuan.

-salam damai inchan88-


	3. Chapter 3

Apa ini? Minseok merasa ada yang aneh, entah perasaannya saja atau memang ada yang lain dari tatapan Sehun terhadap Luhan. Sedari tadi pangerannya itu mencuri-curi pandang kearah Luhan yang saat ini sedang membereskan peralatan makan yang baru saja di gunakan. Ini pertama kalinya, karena selama seminggu Luhan di sini ia kerap kali memergoki pangerannya itu melakukannya.

"Saya mohon undur diri pangeran," setelah berpamitan, Luhan pun keluar membawa peralatan makan itu bersamanya.

Sepeninggalan Luhan, tinggallah Sehun dan Minseok di kamar itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil muncul di benak Minseok.

"Koki Lu itu kalau di lihat-lihat semakin cantik saja ya?" celetuknya. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk mencari tau reaksi seperti apa yang akan Sehun perlihatkan.

Sehun tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan memperlihatkan tatapan tak sukanya pada Minseok.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Itu pangeran, bukankah koki Lu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki?" tanya Minseok.

"Kau menyukai koki Lu?" terdengar nada yang tak bersahabat keluar dari bibir Sehun. Jangan Lupa tatapan tajam itu.

Minseok pun meneguk ludahnya kasar. "A-apa salahnya? lagi pula kami berada di kasta yang sama,"

"Tak boleh," Sehun pun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Entah mengapa ia tak menyukai ketika Minseok mengatakan ketertarikannya pada Luhan.

"Ehh? k-kenapa tak boleh pangeran? apa pangeran menyukai koki Lu?" tanya Minseok lagi seraya mengerutkan alisnya. Rupanya Umpannya berhasil.

"A-apa? t-tentu saja tidak, kau ini bicara apa? pokoknya tak boleh ya tak boleh, kalau kalian sampai menikah dan keluar dari istana ini, lalu aku bagaimana? aku tak mau kehilangan kokiku lagi," elaknya.

Hihi. Minseok pun bersorak dalam hati. Terlihat sekali pipi Sehun yang memerah itu. Sudah jelas sekali kalau pangeran bungsu itu menyukai koki Lu.

"Ais sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat tertarik pada koki Lu," Minseok pun menunjukan wajah pura-pura kecewanya.

"Simpan saja ketertarikanmu itu, karena selain itu aku juga tak mau kehilangan kasim pribadiku, jadi kupastikan selamanya kau akan selalu di sisihku," ucap Sehun dengan raut serius.

"Heeeeee? itu artinya aku tak akan pernah menikah?" pekik Minseok kemudian. Sebagai manusia biasa tentu ia punya keinginan untuk berkeluarga suatu saat.

"Benar, kau akan selamanya bersamaku, haha," ucap Sehun sadis.

"A-apa? eh? tunggu, pangeran tak menaruh hati padaku kan?" tanya Minseok kemudian seraya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Sehun pun melotot seketika. "Kau ini bicara apa?" Ia tak habis dengan pemikiran kasimnya ini. Dangkal sekali.

"Hati orang siapa yang tau, tapi maaf saja pangeran, orang manja seperti pangeran bukan tipeku," ucap Minseok.

Sehun langsung melotot. Kasimnya ini baru saja mengatai dirinya manja. Yang benar saja!

Mendapat plototan dari pamgerannya, Minseok pun meneguk ludahnya kasar dan cepat-cepat melarikan diri keluar dari kamar itu.

"KIM MINSEOK!"

Teriakan Sehun pun mengiringi kepergian Minseok yang tampak berlari tergesa-gesa.

000

"Aduh kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, lagi lagi Ayahanda membahas itu dan itu," gerutu Chanyeol seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Pangeran baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Kepalaku pusing, sepertinya aku harus menemui tabib Han," jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Ia lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti pangerannya itu ke rumah sakit kerajaan.

Ya setelah kemarin membahas tentang kapan Chanyeol akan menikah. Rupanya raja dan ratu Phoenix itu tak ada bosannya sampai harus mengulang topik yang sama keesokan harinya. Ditambah lagi sang ibu malah kembali menawarkan koki pribadi adiknya sebagai kandidat. Memangnya tak ada calon lain apa? Ia juga punya perasaan, bagaimana bisa ia meminta koki adiknya sebagai calon istri? Apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya nanti kalau ia kehilangan kokinya lagi? Mengingat tubuh kurus adiknya saja itu sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

Lalu kenapa tak sekalian saja sang ibu memintanya menikahi kasim mungil yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Karena letaknya memang masih di dalam lingkungan istana.

"Dimana tabib Han?" tanya Chanyeol pada seorang tabib yang menunggu di meja depan.

"Ah, selamat datang pangeran, sepertinya tabib Han sedang menangani pasien," jawab tabib itu.

"Apa masih lama?"

"Sepertinya tidak pangeran, apa pangeran membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku akan menunggu tabib Han saja," jawab Chanyeol. Ia menolak bukan karena tak percaya pada tabib lain, hanya saja tabib Han merupakan kepala tabib di rumah sakit ini, tentunya dari segi kemampuam tabib Han lebih unggul dari tabib yang lain.

"Kalau pangeran memang buru-buru, pangeran bisa menghampiri tabib Han di ruangan yang ada di ujung sana," ucap tabib itu seraya menunjuk kearah ruangan yang di maksud.

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan langsung menghampirinya saja," putus Chanyeol kemudian.

Tok tok tok

Meskipun pintu terbuka, namun Chanyeol tetap mengentuk pintu itu sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

"Ah pangeran? silahkan masuk pangeran,"

Chanyeol pun masuk kedalam disusul Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Pangeran bisa menunggu disana sebentar? izinkan saya menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu," ucap Tabib Han yang saat ini sedang membubuhkan obat pada lupa pasiennya.

"Oh silahkan lanjutkan saja paman,"

Namun Chanyeol tetap berdiri di tempat meskipun tabib Han sudah mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ujung ruangan itu.

"Siapa dia paman?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Namanya Baekhyun pangeran, dia adik dari koki Lu, koki pribadi pangeran bungsu,"

Chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Lamat-lamat ia memperhatikan sosok yang terbaring di ranjang itu.

Cantik, pikirnya. Namun sayang ada beberapa bekas Luka yang menodai wajah mulus itu.

Chanyeol pun memutar menempatkan dirinya di sisi ranjang yang satunya. Sejak tadi matanya tak lepas dari wajah yang terlelap itu. Hingga tanpa disadari tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi yang tampak tirus itu.

Kyungsoo dan tabib Han pun mengerjapkan matanya. Sungguh pemandangan langka melihat pangeran tertarik pada sesuatu.

"Sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri seperti ini paman?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Ah, sebelum dibawa kemari, katanya dia sudah tak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu, ditampah waktu dia di sini, itu artinya sudah empat minggu dia tak sadarkan diri pangeran," jawab Tabib Han.

"Apakah paman bisa memprediksi kapan dia akan bangun?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Matanya pun tak lepas dari wajah lelap itu. Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol malah mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang sempit itu.

"Saya tak bisa memprediksinya pangeran, kapan ia sadar? itu tergandung dari kemauannya sendiri,"

"Begitu? Padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat melihatnya sadar, aku begitu penasaran apakah matanya secantik wajahnya?" celeuk Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi dua orang yang sejak tadi bersamanya pun terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini paman, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta," mata Chanyeol tampak berbinar saat mengatakannya. Ia menatap tabib Han dan Kyungsoo bergantian seolah ia ingin memberitahukan pada semua tentang euforianya.

"A-apa?/APA?"

-TBC-

Benar, lagi-lagi melenceng dari cerita sebelumnya, I am sorry, sekali lagi ku katakan, inti dari ceritanya tetap sama kok, meskipun alurnya sedikit berbeda.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	4. Chapter 4

"Pangeran kemarilah," Yoona pun mempersilahkan putra sulungnya untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Sementara Sehun yang memang sudah berada di sana sejak tadi pun tersenyum penuh arti pada kakaknya.

"Apalagi kali ini bunda, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan latihan memanahku," protes Chanyeol. Namun, meskipun begitu Chanyeol tetap mendekat dan duduk di samping ibunya.

"Coba lihat ini, bunda sudah mengumpulkan Lukisan wajah beberapa pangeran dari negeri tetangga yang mempunyai wajah manis," tutur Yoona seraya memperlihatkan Lukisan-lukisan wajah yang berjejer di atas meja.

Chanyeol pun menghela nafas seraya memutar bola matanya. Iya terlalu bosan ketika ibunya lagi-lagi berniat menjodohkannya. Meskipun kali ini dengan pangeran-pangeran dan bukannya para putri seperti sebelumnya.

"Nah coba Lihat ini, yang ini lukisan wajah pangeran Jungkook dari kerajaan Seagull, bukankah ia sangat manis? kalau yang ini pangeran Choi Minki dari kerajaan Nuest island, Oh ya ampun bukankah dia sangat cantik? lihatlah! ah dan yang ini pangeran Kevin, dia-"

"Bunda cukup, jangan teruskan lagi, aku tak membutuhkan itu," potong Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tak membutuhkan itu sekarang, lagipula ia sudah menemukan bidadari yang dicarinya.

Yoona pun menghela nafas. Asal tau saja, ia juga sudah bosan selalu mendapat penolakan dari putranya.

"Pangeran, tak bisakah kau berfikir sedikit lebih dewasa? kau seorang putra mahkota, lambat laun kau pasti akan menggantikan ayahandamu menjadi seorang raja, jadi berhentilah bersikap manja,"

"Benar kata bunda, jadi putra mahkota itu tak boleh manja, apa jadinya rakyat kita nanti kalau di pimpin oleh raja yang manja dan tak berpendamping seperti kakak,"

Ucapan Sehun itu jelas membuat mood Chanyeol semakin buruk saja. Iapun memberikan pelototannya pada Sehun.

Namun sepertinya Sehun bersikap acuh tak acuh dan malah asik sendiri menyantap cemilan di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau memang tak mau bersama pangeran atau para putri di luar sana, apa itu artinya kau menyetujui kalau Koki Lu saja yang jadi pendampingmu?" tanya Yoona kemudian.

Sehun pun tersedak makanannya.

"Uhhuk uhuk a-apa?"

Tentu terkejut mendengarnya. Apa-apaan ini? kenapa koki pribadinya dibawa-bawa.

"Kakakmu ini tak mau bunda jodohkan dengan para pangeran atau pun putri di luar sana, katanya dia punya kriteria sendiri tentang pasangan idealnya, dan bunda rasa koki Lu memenuhi kriteria kakakmu ini," jelas Yoona.

"Apa-apaan itu? aku keberatan, kalau dengan koki Lu lalu bagaimana denganku bunda?" rengek Sehun. Wajahnya pun ditekuk tak terima.

"Tapi pangeran,"

"Aku bilang tak boleh ya tak boleh, titik!" Sehun pun bersikukuh mempertahankan kokinya.

Chanyeol tampak mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Baru kali ini ia melihat adiknya berapi-api seperti itu. Lagi pula ia bahkan sekalipun belum pernah bertemu dengan koki adiknya itu.

"Ya terpaksa kita adakan sayembara lagi, itupun kalau kakakmu mau dengan koki Lu," jawab Yoona dengan santainya.

"Apa bunda berniat menyiksaku? cukup sekali, pokoknya aku tak mau melakukan sayembara itu lagi,"

Sehun pun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia benar-benar merajuk sekarang.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun merasa prihatin. Ia sangat tau penderitaan seperti apa yang dialami adiknya ketika sayembara itu berlangsung. Ya meskipun terdengar lucu sih kalau diingat-ingat.

"Ehmm, mengenai siapa yang akan kunikahi, bunda tenang saja, aku sudah menemukannya kok," ucap Chanyeol setelah suasana lebih tenang.

Sehun dan Yoona tentu langsung mengalihkan pandanganya pada Chanyeol yang tampak sedang tersenyum penuh arti itu.

"Oh benarkah? benar kau sudah menemukannya? kalau boleh tau siapa dia?" tanya Yoona antusias.

"Aku menemukannya di rumah sakit, dia adik koki Lu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ehh?" tentu Yoona terkejut mendengarnya. Pasalnya adik koki Lu kan masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa putranya ini berniat menikahi orang sakit?

"Hehe bunda belum melihatnya sih, dia itu manis sekali bunda, meskipun dia masih belum sadarkan diri, tapi dia itu terlihat seperti sleeping beauty, aku bahkan langsung jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali lihat," tutur Chanyeol antusias. Jangan lupa senyumnya yang kelewat lebar itu.

"Oh ya ampun, kau serius nak?"

"Tentu saja bunda, bila bunda ingin aku menikah, maka aku hanya akan menikah dengannya saja, aku tak mau yang lainnya," jawab Chanyeol.

Sekarang gililan Sehun yang cengo. Dia tak salah dengar kan? kakaknya mengatakan telah jatuh cinta pada adik koki Lu? benarkah itu? bolehkah ia merasa lega sekarang?

"Huhh, kalau memang begitu, bunda akan sampaikan hal ini pada yang mulia raja,"

Pada akhirnya Yoona pun mengalah pasrah dari pembicaraan ini.

000

"Pangeran bahagia sekali ya sepertinya?" tanya Minseok ketika dilihatnya wajah Sehun yang tampak berseri-seri.

"Tentu saja, karena tak ada yang merebut koki Lu dariku," jawabnya.

Minseok pun cengo seketika. Apakah pangeranya ini tak sadar kalau dia baru saja keceplosan. Sesuai dugaannya, pangerannya ini memang menyukai koki Lu.

"Begitu ya? jadi pangeran sekarang mengakui kalau pangeran memang menyukai koki Lu?" Minseok pun seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"A-apa? ais bukan itu maksudku," elak Sehun. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Iapun merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia keceplosan seperti ini.

"Sudah deh, pangeran mengaku saja, tak usak malu-malu begitu,"

Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan menggoda pangeran bungsu ini.

"Sudah tak usah bicara sembarangan, lebih baik sekarang kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit,"

"Eh kenapa ke rumah sakit pangeran?"

Namun Lagi-lagi Sehun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Minseok yang jauh dibelakangnya.

Ais! dasar, mentang mendang kakinya panjang, rutuk Minseok kesal. Entah salah Kaki Sehun atau salahkan kakinya yang terlalu pendek hingga ia tertinggal terlalu jauh. Untuk mengejarnya saja ia harus setengah berlari.

Mungkin memang sudah jodoh, niat hati mau mengunjungi seseorang yang telah membuat kakaknya jatuh cinta itu. Tapi di sini ia malah bertemu kakak dari orang yang ingin dikunjunginya.

"Loh pangeran?" pekik Luhan terkejut. Apa yang dilakukan pangeran bungsu disini? pikirnya. Ia rasa ini belum saatnya ia memasak untuk makan sore, jadi tak mungkin kan pangeran Sehun mencarinya sampai kemari?

"Aku datang kemari untuk mengunjungi adikmu," jawab Sehun.

Luhan pun mengeryitkan alisnya. Mereka bahkan tak sedekat itu. Lalu kenapa pangeran Sehun sampai repot-repot menginjungi adiknya.

Sementara Minseok lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti. Ia juga tak menyangka akan bertemu Luhan disini.

"Ehmm, aku hanya penasaran saja seperti apa wajah adikmu sampai-sampai pangeran sulung jatuh cinta karenanya," jelas Sehun. Jelas ia menyadari tatapan aneh Luhan yang di tujukan padanya.

"Ehh?" ia tak salah dengar kan? tadi pangeran Sehun bilang kalau pangeran sulung menyukai adiknya? bagaimana bisa. Luhan sungguh tak mengerti.

"Ya begitulah yang ku dengar darinya, katanya saat berkunjung kemari ia melihat adikmu dan langsung jatuh cinta,"

Ehh? Luhan pun membekap mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi. Betapa beruntungnya adiknya ini bisa di cintai oleh orang seperti pangeran Sulung yang notabennya adalah seorang calon raja. Ia akui adiknya memang cantik, meskipun adiknya tak akan terima bila dikatakan cantik.

Sehun pun melihat dengan teliti wajah terlelap itu. Bulu matanya yang letik, hidung runcing, serta bibir yang tipis namun terlihat pucat. Kulitnya putih bersih, namun sayang ada beberapa Luka yang menodainya. Ia akui, adik koki Lu ini memang manis. Dari wajahnya ia bisa menebak kalau usia adik koki Lu ini dua atau tiga tahun di bawahnya. Oh jangan lupa tangannya yang lentik itu, apa benar kalau adik koki Lu ini seorang laki-laki? ia ragu, bahkan ia tak melihat jakun di leher jenjang itu.

"J-jadi pangeran sulung menyukai Baekhyun?" gumam Luhan. Ia masih tak percaya mendengar berita ini.

"Begitulah, pangeran sulung sendiri yang mengatakannya, kelak ketika adikmu sudah sadar, mungkin pangeran sulung akan langsung menikahinya," ucap Sehun.

"A-apa tak terlalu cepat bisa seperti itu? mereka bahkan belum saling kenal," Luhan juga camas, adiknya itu bisa dibilang masih belum dewasa, sebelas dua belas dengan pangeran bungsu di depannya ini. Meskipun usia adiknya 2 tahun lebih tua dari pangeran Sehun. Tapi apakah adiknya akan menerima begitu saja ketika dirinya dipinang oleh pangeran sulung?

"Tentu tidak, lagi pula memang sudah saatnya pangeran sulung menikah, dia sudah harus menggantikan ayahanda dalam waktu dekat, kalau masalah cinta kan bisa datang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu,"

Sisi dewasa Sehun seperti inilah yang membuat Minseok terkagum. Meskipun itu jarang diperlihatkan. Karena pangeran bungsu itu lebih sering menunjukan sosok dinginnya untuk menutupi sifat aslinya yang masih kekanakan itu. Jadi pada dasarnya pangeran Sehun itu masih labil, kadang Dewasa, kadang juga kekanakan.

Luhan tak berani bicara lagi, ia malah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sementara Minseok lebih memilih diam sembari mengamati interaksi dua makhluk di depannya ini.

-TBC-

Terima kasih atas dukukannya yaaaa? Maafkan daku yang sudah mengubah alur cerita ini terlalu jauh dari cerita sebelumnya.

Selamat membaca chap berikutnyaaaaa!

-Salam damai inchan88-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yo sepupu," sapa seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"Oh Kai? kapan kau datang?" Chanyeol pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri sepupunya itu.

"Belum lama, niatnya mau bertemu paman dan bibi tapi malah melihatmu," jawab Kai alias Kim Jongin yang merupakan putra dari adik raja Yunho.

"Ada perlu apa sampai kau datang kemari?" Chanyeol pun mengeryitkan alisnya. Biasanya Jongin akan datang kemari kalau ada sesuatu yang penting untuk disampaikan kepada raja Yunho.

"Ais kau ini, memangnya aku hanya berkunjung kalau ada perlu saja?" Gerutu Jongin. Tentu saja perkataan Chanyeol sedikit menyinggungnya.

"Biasanya kan memang begitu," jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Ch! tentu saja karena aku merindukan paman dan bibi, dan juga kurasa aku merindukan kasim mungil di belakangmu itu," ucap Jongin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di belakang Chanyeol.

Apa-apaan, pikir Kyungsoo. Ia pun langsung memperlihatkan tatapan tak sukanya. O.O

Namun Jongin tak takut sama sekali di pelototi seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo. Malahan dengan sengaja ia memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan. Biasanya para gadis akan langsung histeris melihat senyum itu. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ahaha, kau semakin manis saja bila matamu membulat seperti itu kasim Do,"

Lama-lama Chanyeol jengah juga melihat tingkah playboy sepupunya itu. Karena setiap kali kemari Jongin selalu melemparkan rayuannya pada Kyungsoo. Kalau hanya Kyungsoo saja sih ia bisa memaklumi, tapi sepupunya itu melakukannya pada semua dayang dan kasim yang berwajah manis di kerajaannya ini.

"Berhentilah mengganggu kasimku pangeran Kim Jongin," tegur Chanyeol seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

Namun Jongin hanya menangkapinya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Sekali playboy tetap saja playboy," gerutu Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. Namun sayangnya Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo sayang, aku tak akan menjadi playboy kalau kau menerima cintaku, tapi kau terus saja mengabaikanku," Jongin pun pura-pura merajuk. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut padahal tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol pura-pura ingin muntah saat melihatnya. Sungguh sepupunya itu tak pantas mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu.

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya kau segera menemui raja dan ratu, aku mau melanjutkan perjalananku menemui calon permaisuriku, ayo kasim Do,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin disusul Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Hah? sejak kapan pangeran doby itu punya calon permaisuri?" gumam Jongin. Hal itu tentu membuatnya penasaran. Maka iapun memilih membuntuti sepupunya itu ketimbang menemui raja dan ratu. Itu kan bisa dilakukan nanti, pikirnya.

000

"Permaisuriku aku dat-,Oh?" Chanyeol tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu ruangan itu saat melihat calon permaisurinya (menurut Chanyeol sepihak) sedang bersama seseorang,"

"P-pangeran?"

Rupanya itu Luhan yang kebetulan sedang menjenguk adiknya. Luhanpun segera membengkukkan badannya memberi penghormatan pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa malah ikut kemari?" protes Kyungsoo dengan nada yang tak bersahabat.

"Jangan jutek-jutek lah, nanti aku makin cinta loh," jawab Jongin disertai seringaiannya.

"Haiss!" Kyungsoo pun semakin memberengut.

"Oh!/eh?" lalu keduanya terkejut saat Chanyeol berhenti tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung sembari memasuki ruangan itu.

"Koki Lu ya?" tebak Chanyeol. Dari ciri-ciri yang ibunya gambarkan ia bisa menebak kalau yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya kini adalah koki Lu. Cantik sih pikirnya, mungkin ia akan menyukainya kalau saja ia tak bertemu lebih dulu dengan adiknya.

"Ah, salam kenal pengeran, saya koki Lu, koki pribadi pangeran bungsu," sekali lagi Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal juga koki Lu, namaku Park Chanyeol, kakak dari pangeran bungsu, dan ini sepupuku pangeran Jongin dan yang di sebelahnya adalah kasim Do,"

Luhanpun menganggukan kepalanya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan dibalas hal serupa oleh keduanya. Lalu suasana di ruangan itu menjadi canggung tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara satupun.

Luhan sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menebak-nebak apakah pangeran Chanyeol datang kemari dengan sengaja untuk menjenguk adiknya? Jadi benar adanya kalau pangeran sulung menyukai adiknya? Luhan bahkan belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai ini.

"Emm koki Lu, kebetulan kau disini, ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan," Chanyeol yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suaranya.

Luhanpun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol. Ia penasaran apa yang ingin dibicarakan calon raja ini dengannya? mungkin kah tentang perasaannya pada sang adik?

"Aku, emm kurasa aku menyukai Baekhyun adikmu, sudikah kau memberikan restumu agar aku bisa meminangnya ketika ia sadar nanti?"

O.O Kyungsoo pun membulatkan bola matanya. Pangeranya baru saja melamar seseorang? sulit dipercaya.

Sementra Jongin langsung menganga ketika mendengar sepupunya baru saja melamar anak orang, ah lebih tepatnya adik seseorang.

"P-pangeran serius? t-tapi adik saya kan," Luhan tak tau harus berkata apa, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Bahkan baru kemarin ia diberitahu oleh pangeran Sehun. Tapi hari ini adiknya sudah dilamar.

"Aku tau, dan aku bersedia menunggunya sampai ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya," ucap Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bingung harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. Terlebih dengan keadaan adiknya yang belum bisa dipastikan kapan akan sadarkan diri.

"S-sejujurnya saya bingung harus menjawab apa pangeran, dengan siapa Baekhyun menikah nanti? pilihan itu saya serahkan pada Baekhyun sendiri, bila pangeran sungguh-sungguh, pangeran bisa menanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun ketika ia sudah sadar, dan kalau Baekhyun bersedia, saya sebagai kakak tentu akan mendukungnya,"

Ya semua keputusan ada di tangan Baekhyun. Sebagai kakak Luhan hanya bisa memberi dukukannya selagi itu bisa membuat adiknya bahagia.

"Masalah itu kau serahkan saja padaku, kau hanya perlu memberiku izin untuk mengunjunginya tiap hari disini, bagaimana? rasanya sangat tidak sopan kalau aku menginjunginya diam-diam kan?"

"Emm kalau itu, tentu saya mengizinkannya pangeran, lagipula apa hak saya melarang pangeran? ini kan rumah sakit milik pangeran dan keluarga kerajaan ini," jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol pun lega mendengarnya. Karena Secara tak langsung Luhan sudah memberinya restu.

"Anu, maaf sebelumnya pangeran, tapi kami ini hanyalah rakyat biasa, saya bekerja disini saja sudah suatu keberuntungan, apakah pantas adik saya yang hanya orang biasa ini bersanding dengan pangeran?"

Luhan pun menundukan kepalanya dalam. Ia takut kalau pertanyaannya adalah sebuah tindakan yang tak sopan.

Namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apakah cinta hanya memandang itu? tak peduli kalian berasal dari kalangan mana, yang aku tau hati ini telah memilih Baekhyun sebagai pelengkap hidupku, memangnya apa yang bisa orang-orang lakukan ketika aku telah memilihnya? bagiku dia lebih dari pantas," jawab Chanyeol Mantap.

Dua orang yang sejak tadi terabaikan pun tampak tersenyum penuh arti. Begitulah ketika orang sedang jatuh cinta, pikir mereka.

000

Hari demi hari pun berlalu begitu saja. Sebagai koki pribadi pangeran Bungsu, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menyiapkan makanan untuk pangerannya 3 kali sehari. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Selamat siang pangeran, saya membawakan makanan siang untuk pangeran," seru Luhan di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

Tak lama berselang pintu kamar itu pun dibuka dari dalam oleh Minseok.

"Masuklah koki Lu, pangeran sudah menunggu sedari tadi loh," ucap Minseok seraya mengerling kearah Sehun.

Tentu Sehun langsung melotot mendengarnya. Kasimnya itu benar-benar minta di hukum rupanya.

"Oh benarkah? Maafkan saya pangeran, saya tak bermaksud berlama-lama di dapur," ucap Luhan penuh sesal.

Rupanya Luhan menanggapi perkataan Minseok dengan serius. Padahal kalau saja Luhan tau bahwa itu hanyalah akal-akalan Minseok untuk menggoda pangerannya.

"Hemm," Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Luhanpun segera meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja tempat biasanya Sehun menyantap makanannya. Setelah selesai iapun berniat meninggalkan kamar itu tapi di cegah oleh Minseok.

"Koki Lu di sini saja, bukannya melelahkan kalau harus menunggu di luar, jadi sebaiknya koki Lu di sini saja," pinta Minseok seraya menarik Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Dalam hati Sehun sudah menggerutu, mengumpati segala tindakan Minseok yang kurang ajar itu. Awas kau, acamnya dalam hati.

Minseok tampak menahan tawanya saat melihat Sehun yang tak bisa menyantap makanannya dengan leluasa. Terlihat sekali kalau pangerannya itu sedang grogi dan berusaha menjaga image nya.

Luhan yang pada dasarnya tak tau apa-apapun hanya mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat Minseok yang terkikik pelan itu.

-TBC-

Chap ini garing banget ya? Mungkin lain kali aku akan membuat twoshoot atau threeshoot aja, karena semakin panjang chap nya aku merasa ceritanya kok makin gaje ya?

-Salam damai inchan88-


	6. Chapter 6

"Bukan seperti itu pangeran bungsu, angkat busur mu setinggi bahu, pastikan lengan yang memegang busur lurus dengan siku," tutur Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun memegangnya terlalu rendah.

"Nah seperti itu, lalu tarik tali busurnya sampai menyentuh dagumu,"

"Gunakan mata dominanmu dengan menutup mata yang satunya, itu akan membuatmu lebih fokus dengan sasaran,"

"Rilekskan jarimu sebelum melepaskan anak panahnya,"

Cuss!

"Argh kenapa susah sekali," pada akhirnya anak panah Sehun tidak mengenai sasaran. Ia kesal karena ini sudah 4 kali gagal.

"Chh kau ini,"

Jongin yang sejak tadi menonton pun ikut gemas melihatnya. Pada akhirnya ia ikut turun tangan mengajari Sehun.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menyentaknya kebelakang, itu lah yang membuat anak panahnya tidak melesat lurus, berusahalah untuk melepasnya sehalus mungkin, cobalah lebih rileks lagi," tuturnya.

Chanyeol sudah angkat tangan dan mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan duduk di bawah pohon. Keringatnya bercucuran karena memang kondisi cuaca yang terik.

"Rileks, kalau kau sudah mendapatkan fokusnya, lepaskan perlahan dan sehalus mungkin,"

Cuss!

Jleb!

"Yosss!" akhirnya setelah percobaan kelima Sehun berhasil.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Meskipun punya sifat yang seperti playboy, namun ternyata Jongin punya sisi penyabar dalam mengajarkan sesuatu kepada orang lain.

"Permisi pangeran, ini saya bawakan kudapan dan juga minuman," tutur Luhan seraya meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya di dekat Chanyeol.

"Oh, selamat siang calon kakak ipar," sapa Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar.

Luhan tentu tersipu malu. Calon kakak ipar katanya? oh ya ampun sampai sekarang ia belum percaya kalau pangeran sulung menyukai adiknya. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyunku, pikirnya.

"Selamat siang koki Lu," Sapa Jongin sambil berjalan mendekati luhan. Jangan lupakan senyum terbaiknya itu.

"Ah s-selamat siang juga pangeran," Bahkan Luhan sekalipun terperdaya oleh senyum maut itu.

Sehun pun menghentikan latihan memanahnya dan berjalan mendekat. Minseok pun tersenyum penuh arti. Entah mengapa ia senang melihat api cemburu dimata pangerannya itu. Sungguh menghibur.

"Apa ini kau yang membuatnya koki Lu? wah enak sekali" puji Jongin. Tanpa tau malu ia sudah mengambil kue keduanya dari nampan yang dibawa Luhan.

"Syukurlah kalau anda menyukainya," Jawab Luhan malu-malu. Jujur saja, ia grogi saat berdekatan dengan tiga orang pangeran sekaligus. Ia merasa kecil sendiri.

"Hmmm, rasanya manis semanis orangnya," tambah jongin seraya mengerling kearah Luhan.

Luhan pun semakin tersipu dibuatnya. Ia tak terbiasa mendapat pujian(baca gombalan receh) seperti ini.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi sudah menggerutu mengumpati Jongin. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal karena Jongin selalu menggombali setiap orang tak pandang bulu. Sekali playboy tetap playboy, pikirnya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Sehun sekarang. Karena sedari tadi ia sudah mengeluarkan aura yang tak mengenakkan. Chanyeol bahkan sampai menekuk ludahnya sendiri.

"Jangan makan sembarangan itu milikku," protesnya sembari menatap tajam sepupunya itu.

"Eh? bukankah koki Lu membawanya untuk kita semua? bukan begitu koki Lu?" ujar jongin tak tau sikon.

"B-benar pangeran, saya membuatnya untuk semua yang ada disini,"

Andai Luhan tau kalau jawabannya itu semakin memperkeruh suasana hati pangerannya itu. Sayangnya Luhan terlalu polos untuk mengerti.

Sepertinya kekesalan Sehun sudah pada puncaknya. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Minseok pun membungkukkan badannya pada Jongin dan Chanyeol sebelum bergegas menyusul Sehun yang sudah menjauh dengan langkah lebarnya.

"Apa aku salah? dia marah bukan karna aku memakan 2 potong kue nya kan?" Tanya Jongin dengan tampang bodohnya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi karena ia memang belum memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Entahlah," jawab Chanyeol malas lalu bergegas pergi dari sana.

Luhan hanya mengerjabkan matanya. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa suasana menjadi aneh seperti ini.

"Pekalah sedikit, makanya jangan menggombali orang sembarangan," celetuk Kyungsoo setengah berbisik sebelum menyusul Chanyeol.

"Ah, jadi begitu?" Jongin pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Lalu ia segera menyusul Kyungsoo dan mengerlingkan matanya.

"Apa kau juga cemburu kasim Do?" tanya nya.

"A-apa?"

O.O

Sementara Luhan masih berdiri disna dengan tampang bingung.

"Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatnya, ya sudah ku makan sendiri saja," gerutunya sambil memangku nampan yang dibawanya tadi.

000

-Rumah Sakit Kerajaan-

"Kapan kau akan bangun? kenapa betah sekali sih tidur disini?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"Padahal kau akan lebih nyaman kalau tidur di ranjangku yang empuk," ujarnya lagi.

"Hei apa aku harus menciummu agar kau terbangun wahai putri tidur? Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin melihat bola mata indahmu, jadi cepatlah bangun hemm?"

Tak pernah jemu ia memandang wajah lelap itu. Begitu manis dan polos sampai-sampai ia langsung jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali pandang.

"Ah pangeran disini lagi?"

Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya **Mari memandangi wajah Baekhyunku yng manis.** Orang itu adalahTabib Han yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu sembari membawa nampan berisi obat.

"Tabib Han, kenapa dia tak bangun juga? ini sudah sebulan lebih, tapi kenapa dia belum bangun juga? apa tidak apa-apa? dia tak makan sebulan lamanya, badannya pun sudah kurus seperti ini,"

"Saya juga tak tau pangeran kenapa dia betah sekali tidur seperti ini, padahal kalau di lihat dia seperti orang yang tertidur pulas biasa,"

"Waktu penobatanku tak lama lagi, tak bisakah tabib Han melakukan sesuatu agar ia segera bangun?"

"Saya akan berusaha pangeran, tapi saya tak bisa menjanjikan apapun," jawab tabib Han penuh sesal.

Sebenarnya ia bisa menunggu Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. Tapi masalahnya ia sudah cukup umur untuk dinobatkan secara resmi menjadi putra mahkota. Para tetua pasti lama-lama akan mendesak orang tuanya untuk segera mencarikannya pendamping untuknya. Ia sungguh tak mau itu terjadi. Sampai kapanpun ia hanya mau Baekhyun yang mendampinginya.

-TBC-

Rombak rombak rombak kenapa susah sekali menyelesaikan ff ini. Sudah sekali menyatukan waktu dan mood, kalau ada mood nggak ada waktu, tapi kalau ada waktu mood buat menulisnya yang nggak ada, Huhhhh~

Aku akan berusaha pelan pelan ya.

-Salam damai inchan88-


End file.
